


Shakespeare and Musicals

by IcyAndTheFrostBites



Series: Icy's Jlaire Week 2018 [1]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Claire likes musical films, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Flash Fiction, Jlaire Week, Movie Night, Save my poor little chef of a son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyAndTheFrostBites/pseuds/IcyAndTheFrostBites
Summary: Jlaire Week 2018, Day 1 - Shakespeare.Jim and Claire have a little movie night. Jim is not... excited.





	Shakespeare and Musicals

**Author's Note:**

> Author stuff: Er, heya! So, I’m jumping in Jlaire week two days late (and twenty bucks short). I’m going to try and write all of these on my few days off but won’t be posting them until the appropriate day because that’s what the rules are.
> 
> On that note, these were mostly written while watching _MythBusters_. Because what better way to write something then with people trying to blow things up with science? No, I’m serious. Like, it’s super inspiring to watch people blow things up.
> 
> On to this prompt. My sister hates _West Side Story_ – so do I for that matter – but I know a ton of people who enjoy it, so this is for them. May Shakespeare’s influence on musicals never end!

**Day 1 - Shakespeare**

“So, wait,” Jim said, “what is this movie?”

“ _West Side Story_ ,” Claire said, holding up the case for him to see. He swiped it from her. “It’s inspired by _Romeo and Juliet_.”

Jim squinted at the back of the blu-ray case, eyes scanning over the synopsis as the frown grew on his face.

“This says it’s a musical.”

“Well, there are some theories out there that a lot of Shakespeare’s plays were more like modern musicals. So this might be fairly close to how _Romeo and Juliet_ might have been performed.”

“That’s…” He didn’t know what to say, so the first words he could think of spilled out. And they were horrible. “That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. I mean, they’re **_plays_ **. Not musicals. Wouldn’t they have been called, uh, operas or something?”

“They were low-brow entertainment, for the poor. Come on, you’ll like it.” She tugged the case out of his hands and slipped the disc into the player. She pushed him back into the couch on the way back, sitting down next to him and snuggling into his side. “If you don’t like it, we can watch _Kiss Me, Kate_.”

“...Is that another musical?”

“Maybe.”

“Based on _The Taming of the Shrew_.”

“Great. Great. Just… Just great.”

This was going to make for a terrible movie night.

**Author's Note:**

> [This is, like, all I really remember from _West Side Story_.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bxoC5Oyf_ss) Sue me.


End file.
